


Introducing the Time-Weighted Kudo Measure

by ASchmidts



Category: AO3 Beta Feature Proposal
Genre: Finding New High Quality Content, Other, Search Metrics, Technical Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASchmidts/pseuds/ASchmidts
Summary: Looking for works by kudos alone creates a loop where older works attract more kudos attract more readers attract more kudos. This might distort this indicator.  I propose the addition of a time-weighted kudo measure to the current menu of filtering choices.COMMENTS ENCOURAGED!





	Introducing the Time-Weighted Kudo Measure

**Author's Note:**

> Until recently, I did not write fanfiction. I am also not related to any author on this platform in any manner, at least not knowingly. This is an issue that has just annoyed me as a reader searching for good stories, and always finding the same ones. 
> 
> Apart from serving the party that is searching, this might give newer works a higher chance to receive visibility/positive feedback, 
> 
> As some of you out there will (probably) agree on, just sorting by time does not really solve the issue.

Concrete proposals for the right time-weighting formula based on empirical research (Which I have not done yet) will be posted here.

This project will most likely take second priority after _Spacing Out_ and follow up projects.

**In case you have interest in contributing, eg in code (for initial research or implementation) or in general thought on the matter, please write in the comments.**


End file.
